Rainy Nights
by darknightxday
Summary: Tsuna is kinda afraid of the dark. Luckily, a certain perfect always looks out for his favorite herbivore. One-shot, attempt at fluff, 1827.


**A/N:** Short little drabble to get my lazy ass off the floor and writing. Do I still have the touch? XD I did horribly on my timed writing test in school, so I'm really trying to whip myself back into shape. No beta as usual, so please forgive any spelling/grammar errors; plus whipped up in an hour or so. Tell me what you think! (a.k.a review ;D)

**Disclaimer** (can't forget this, y'know): I totally don't own KHR. I mean seriously. I wouldn't be writing fanfictions would I?

* * *

><p>It was dark outside. Really dark. Like, no-moon-and-no-stars-to-look-at dark. To top it off, it was raining hard, and every couple of minutes, a flash of lightning would light up the night. Tsuna sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. He was kinda...afraid of the dark, not that he would admit it to anyone. He stifled an alarmed scream when a loud crack of thunder echoed through the otherwise silent night.<p>

Tsuna began to regret rejecting Yamamoto's invitation to sleep over at his place. Then again...he definitely saw the way Yamamoto was eyeing Gokudera the last couple of weeks. _Insert awkward moment where you know that your best friends are..._Tsuna blushed just thinking about it. _Yeah, maybe it wasn't a mistake to reject Yamamoto's invitation, _Tsuna thought to himself wearily. _I probably wouldn't have gotten any sleep anyway._

Tsuna rolled over, adjusting his pillow slightly. He stared at the wall for a few moments, listening to the patter of the rain on his window. Just as he was about to adjust his pillow for the millionth time, he heard something clatter against his window. He froze, his eyes slowly going towards his window. There was another flurry of taps, and a small yellow...thing seemed to be floating in his line of vision.

Tsuna hurried towards his window, wincing when his floor creaked. Hope Kaa-san is asleep, Tsuna thought absentmindedly. He opened his window a little, careful not to let any rain in. He barely recognized the sopping ball of feathers that was Hibird. The small bird chirped weakly. Tsuna gave a little gasp, hurrying to dry off the shivering bundle.

When Tsuna determined that Hibird was sufficiently dry, he pat the little bird, smiling when it chirped cheerfully. For a second, Tsuna thought the yellow bird was here by coincidence. Then, he heard a small creak behind him, and he spun around, eyes widening in alarm.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna whisper-cried, taking in the wet prefect who was nonchalantly standing in his room. Hibari blinked owlishly, water clinging to his hair. Tsuna couldn't help but notice the perfect little drop of water that rested on Hibari's lashes. Tsuna blushed, nearly face palming. _What am I thinking?_ He thought to himself in embarrassment. He hoped Hibari couldn't see his face in the dim light.

"Herbivore." Hibari replied evenly, his low, smooth voice sending shivers through Tsuna. Tsuna shook his head a little to clear himself from the daze he was in. He ran over to the window, closing it softly to fend off the rain and wind roaring outside. His brow furrowed in concern over Hibari's dripping clothes. And for his poor floor that had to put up with the watery abuse.

"Wait here," Tsuna ordered, marching into his closet to find some dry clothes and towels. Hibari watched in silence, not bothering to reply, his lips twitching slightly in amusement. Hibird followed Tsuna, landing on his mane of hair while he was rummaging through his closet. Tsuna smiled absentmindedly at the bird's silly actions before gathering his loot and dumping it on his bed. He turned to Hibari, who was still standing where Tsuna left him.

"Here," Tsuna thrust a pile of towels at Hibari, who just looked at them. "And...Here are some dry clothes, the biggest I could find." Tsuna piled the clothes on top of the towels. Hibari continued to look at him expectantly.

"W-What?" Tsuna asked defensively, gnawing on his lip nervously. Hibari smirked, sending a small tingle down Tsuna's spine.

"Not going to give me back my bird, herbivore?" Hibari asked drily, eyes flickering to Hibird, who was comfortably nesting in Tsuna's hair. Tsuna felt himself flush again.

"G-Gomen, Hibari-san..." Tsuna muttered, carefully cradling the sleeping bird in his hands. He stepped closer to Hibari, who stiffened slightly, but made no move towards him. Tsuna nestled Hibird onto Hibari's pile of towels and clothes.

"Happy now?" Tsuna murmured under his breath. He gasped when Hibari leaned closer to him and breathed,

"What was that, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna shivered, eyes wide. He sprang away from Hibari, stuttering madly, eyes darting every which way.

Hibari smirked wickedly, as if satisfied with himself, and silently glided out of the room. Tsuna sat down on his bed, hard. _Why am I acting like this?_ Tsuna thought to himself in a sort of depressed way. Sighing, he crawled back under his covers and curled up inside. The house was completely silent, the only sound being the rain outside. Tsuna heard his door open and close quietly, and he rolled over, watching Hibari as he padded in.

_Hibari looks strange wearing normal clothes, _Tsuna noted. _Maybe it's because he's always wearing his school uniform? Or maybe it was just because it's...Hibari._ Tsuna continued watching silently as Hibari stood roughly in the middle of the room and stopped abruptly. He lay down on the floor, facing Tsuna.

Tsuna wasn't sure how to react. His eyebrow twitched slightly, but he sighed and turned back around, determined to go to sleep. He and Hibari lay there, the silence between them slightly awkward. Thunder rumbled in the distance, making Tsuna stiffen_. I will not make any unmanly noises while Hibari is in the room_, Tsuna chanted to himself, scrunching up his face in concentration. A few seconds later, all Tsuna's chants were forgotten when a loud peal of thunder and a flash of lightning passed through the area. Tsuna shrieked, making a distinctly unmanly noise that reached a record of how high a guy's voice can go.

Namimori was silent, save for the still constant patter of rain. Tsuna cracked open his eyes, sniffling slightly, curling up in a ball. He curled up even further when he heard the floor creak behind him. Tsuna felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. His bed creaked as it supported another person's weight. Tsuna blinked.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna murmured, peering up cautiously. Hibari's face was impassive as he carefully maneuvered himself next to Tsuna. His eyes softened slightly when he saw Tsuna's tears. Tsuna looked up at Hibari through downcast lashes, slightly intimidated but for some reason, he felt warm inside.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari replied, lifting a hand to tenderly brush away the drops of moisture clinging to Tsuna's eyes. Hibari began to slowly stroke Tsuna's hair rhythmically, causing Tsuna's eyes to droop at the relaxing presence next to him.

"Oyasuminasi, Hibari-san," Tsuna said softly, daring to lay his head under the crook of Hibari's neck. He fell asleep quickly, a small smile on his face. Hibari buried his nose in the mane of fluffy hair in from of him and breathed in slightly, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent. He wrapped his arm around Tsuna protectively, closing his eyes as well.

"Oyasuminasi, Tsunayoshi." Hibari instinctively matched Tsuna's breathing, falling asleep easily in his relaxed state.

The rain continued falling until the next morning, and when it finally stopped, a rainbow shone on the sleeping pair, spreading across their faces beautifully.

Needless to say, Tsuna was never afraid of the dark again...except for when Hibari was over, of course...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So what'd you think? *insert wink after last sentence* I couldn't resist. Damn, it's been a long time since I've written anything...so please review, ne? -_-


End file.
